Do You Feel the Same?
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Fred and Hermione get stuck at Hogsmeade together. When they realise they'll be late back Fred shows her a secret passage way, making them very much alone. Fremione in denial.


_**Written for Amber's Write All the Ships challenge**_

* * *

**Do You Feel the Same?**

Fred Weasley could deny it no longer. Despite all the teasing, all the snarky comments and the denial, it was too hard. He liked how knowledgeable she was; how she liked to boss the others around. He'd smile when everyone else rolled their eyes, because that know-it-all attitude was rather endearing.

In a way….

"Fred?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

It took him a moment to realise that _she_ was the one speaking to him. She was watching him expectantly, waiting for him to answer a question he had no idea what she'd asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, shaking himself. She did that to him often – caused him to daydream. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you and George wanted to join Harry, Ron and I in Hogsmeade this weekend. And Lee, too, of course."

"Ah, no thanks, Hermione. We've already made plans. You three have fun, though."

She nodded, not looking disappointed or relieved about his response. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I just thought I'd ask." She turned and headed in the opposite direction to him, and for a brief moment, Fred considered abandoning his twin and best friend to spend the day with her.

…

Somehow he ended up at the same table as her in the Three Broomsticks and he hadn't even intended it. George and Lee had gone to the joke shop to collect some supplies and he was supposed to be holding a table for them. But then Hermione had wandered in (without Harry and Ron) and sat opposite him without a word.

Now, it was just the two of them and he was seriously hoping that no one else would show up for a very long time.

"Er, can I buy you a Butterbeer, Hermione?" he asked uncertainly. "While we wait for the others, I mean?"

"Oh, thank you, Fred!" she exclaimed, smiling. "That would be lovely."

"No problem." He would never tell George that he spent their money for their fireworks in invention on Butterbeer that day. They saw eye-to-eye on most things, but he was fairly certain not even George would like that idea.

He'd pay it back eventually.

They sat there for hours without disturbance. George and Lee were taking a very long time with purchasing supplies, and Hermione refused to tell him where Harry and Ron were. When he tried to ask she just mumbled something incoherently and turned a very deep red. They sat in silence for a while after that, until –

"Er, so Hermione, it's kind of getting late…."

She jumped, startled to hear him say her name. Her eyes then glanced to the wrist watch on his arm and she got to her feet.

"We should go back," she said. "No wonder the others haven't returned – they're probably back in the castle by now."

Upon closer inspection, Madam Rosmerta was tidying the pub and they were just about the only students left. If they didn't go back soon Professor McGonagall would give them both detentions.

"I know a short cut," Fred then said, indicating that he should follow her. "It'll take half the time."

"That isn't… isn't against rules, is it?" Hermione asked him hesitantly. "I mean –"

Fred shrugged. "Well the rules don't say we can't take short cuts," he said.

"How do you know what the rules –" She shook her head. "Never mind."

With Fred leading the way they slowly made their way back to Honeydukes. Mr Fortescue was just starting to close up, too, but smiled when he saw Fred come in.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, one last chance," he said.

"Yes, sir." Fred nodded. "We'll just have a quick look if that's alright."

Mr Fortescue smiled again. "Five minutes," he said.

"Thank you." The moment Mr Fortescue turned his back, Fred grabbed Hermione's hand (it felt warm and soft), left a Galleon on Mr Fortescue's counter, and then pulled her into the back room and down the stairs.

As soon as they were alone, Hermione wrenched her hand away, glaring at him. "You _bribe_ him to come down here?" she asked, hands on hips.

"What?" Fred stared blankly at her.

"That Galleon." She jabbed a finger back up the stairs. "You bribed him."

Fred almost laughed. "No I didn't. I left a coin there so he'd think we bought something and then left. I doubt Fortescue even knows this short cut even exists." He pulled back a door built into the ground, and Hermione gaped.

"I… I know this place," she said. "It's the place Harry used…." She trailed off, obviously debating whether or not it was a good idea or not for her to use something that was illegal.

"Listen," Fred said, becoming slightly frustrated with her apparent internal debate of what she would prefer to get a detention for (being back late or using a secret passage). Was this what Harry and Ron had to deal with every day? "George and I have been navigating this since first year and never been caught. If a teacher spots us we'll just tell them we're going to the library or something." With Hermione with him he had no doubt they wouldn't question it. "You coming?"

Hermione bit her lip, obviously debating with herself, and then nodded. "I suppose I have no choice," she said. "Though if we get caught…." She gave him a piercing stare.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take the blame," Fred assured her, before grabbing her hand and dragging her to through the trapdoor.

He'd never realised how cramped it was in there… he couldn't help but have his body pressed right against her and it made him oddly uncomfortable, yet pleased, at the same time.

"How long does it take?" Hermione wanted to know after a moment.

"A few minutes." Fred shrugged, then realised he couldn't see her. "We'll be there soon."

It was starting to get very cold when they finally reached the exit of the short cut. Fred let Hermione out first and then climbed out after her. There was no one in sight.

"Probably at dinner," he mumbled.

"Well, we can't go there now. Imagine the attention we'd get if we walked in late. Let's go back to the common room and wait."

Ignoring his growling stomach, Fred agreed. He would sneak down to the kitchens later and grab some food if he could. (That, or George would think to bring him something).

It was just the two of them in the common room; the fire was blazing and warm. They collapsed into armchairs, relieved to finally be back.

"Well, Hermione," Fred said after a moment. "That was a lovely day spent with you." He meant nothing by it but she turned rather pink nonetheless.

"Yes, it was quite nice," she agreed.

"We should do it again."

She turned even redder.

"Oh… maybe."

He grinned. "Ah, you just don't want to admit that you fancy me," he teased. He said it as a joke, but when she didn't say anything (making sure to avoid meeting his eye) something inside of him gave a little jump.

Suddenly, the idea of kissing her didn't seem too impossible after all.


End file.
